User talk:Redge/Archive 1
Archive of discussions from my talk page. Do not add new messages here, in stead, go to my active talk page. ---- Protection Hello Reginald. Welcome to Wikicities. Please reconsider the protection of pages here at this early stage. It is likely to be off-putting to users if the first page they see is not even editable. Wikicities:Protection states that page protection is for highly vandalised pages, and since no vandalism has ever occured here, I don't see a need to start locking things down already. Angela 16:45, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT) :Hmm, maybe it is a bit early for that. I'll get them back open until there's more reason to close them. -- Reginald 09:24, 28 Feb 2005 (GMT) ::Thanks! Angela 09:28, 1 Mar 2005 (GMT) Need articles Hello there, I was told you needed articles. I see that you moved mine and have no link to it from any of the main catagories. Was there a problem with the articles? I was just wondering. My Clanmates are realy reving up to start contributing now that we know you are here. Yet, if we can not find the articles to edit and/or , it would seem to be a waste of time. Just asking before I put more work in. We are very new to this concept and do not know where all goes and such. I am also "playing" the coding since it is new to me. Thank you for your time Good Harvest andd Good Hunting, --Fire-Eyes 18:02, 5 Jul 2005 (UTC) I think I am starting to get it I hope I am doing this right. Has there been little activity? There seems to be a lot of members, but near to none contributors? Or am i trying to navigate this wrong? I hope we have more soon. Be well..... Good Hunting and Good Harvest.... --Fire-Eyes 15:57, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Wiki Pagan Logo.. How do we change the logo? I uploaded a simple Wiki Logo picture I made to see what it would look like and I have no idead how to put it up :) --Kali Luna 20:08, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) Toadmasters Hi there! I'm from the Toastmasters wikicity. You've come a long way in a short time. I love the logo -- don't change it. Perhaps what your wikicity needs is a table of contents. That would give people an entry point into the content. Just a thought. I'm an amateur (not a Pagan) and I love what you've done stylistically with your main page. WEll done. --Erichv 09:26, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, that might be a good idea (people seem to think the category tree is the entry point now, which doesn't allways work out). We have come a long way in a short time, but that's probably because we have had a lot of really enthusiastic contributors. The front page style I ripped from wikipedia about half a year ago. The logo will have to change, as it only symbolises Wicca which is only one small part of neo-paganism. -- Redge (''Talk'') 13:32, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) (P.S. In the future you might want to post messages such as this to the discussion pages in stead of the article itself. No harm done ;-)